Atrás da porta
by Beast Of Burden
Summary: A rejeição era o ponto fraco dele.


- Abre essa porta, Marlene! – As batidas se transformaram em murros. Marlene andou rapidamente até a porta.

- Vá embora! – Ela gritou, mas as batidas continuavam – Volta para casa, Sirius! Me deixa em paz!

- Abre essa porta! – Um provável chute foi dado e Marlene se assustou – Temos que conversar, mas que merda, Marlene!

Ela não respondeu por um tempo. Tempo que foi parado quando ele deu outro soco – ou seria chute? – na porta de entrada.

- Tá querendo se fazer de morta? Não sabia que você era uma covarde, querida.

"Covarde?". Ela se questionou, querendo saber se o que ela tinha ouvido era exatamente aquilo. Sirius estava louco.

- O que você ta querendo fazer? Hein? – Outro chute - Está querendo fingir que não existiu e que não aconteceu nada?!

Marlene fechou os olhos por alguns instantes enquanto caminhava até a porta. Se inclinou até a fenda da fechadura.

- Por que você acha que eu não atendo suas ligações? Que eu não respondo suas cartas...? Te evito nas reuniões? Por quê? – Ela disse em tom calmo, mas obviamente aquela calmaria era falsa – Porque eu não quero falar com você. Não quero te ver. Nunca mais.

Alguns segundos, ambos ficaram em silencio. Marlene quase podia ouvir a respiração descompassava e nulamente controlada dele. Ela apoiou uma das mãos no batente e voltou a falar, mas agora mais baixo que antes.

- Não achei que você era tão estúpido. Que tivesse que vir até aqui, armar um escândalo, se prestar ao papel de palhaço mais uma vez só para ouvir as mesmas coisas.

- Ao menos na primeira vez você disse o que queria na minha cara. – Ele disse baixo, quase para si mesmo, mas ela ouviu.

- Pensei que você ia entender que eu não precisava repetir.

- Covarde.

Marlene sentiu um estranho frio no estômago. E quase que mecanicamente, ela murmurou os feitiços que estavam trancando a casa. Quando guardou a varinha no bolso da calça, Sirius girou a maçaneta e a porta abriu lentamente.

Os olhos cor de chumbo que sempre foram alegres agora estavam tristes. Ombros abaixados, olheiras escuras e a roupa amarrotada do dia anterior completaram o cenário. O cabelo que sempre estivera arrumado, agora parecia que não via uma escova há dias.

Ela achou que aquilo não ia acontecer, mas um sentimento estranho apareceu dentro dela quando seus olhos se encontram com os dele. E Marlene teve um impulso, que por pouco não foi incontrolável, de pular nos braços dele e dizer que estava tudo bem.

Sirius estava destruído.

- Não tem o direito de fazer isso.

O sentimento de vergonha se mostrou presente. A mulher arrogante que falou com ele por trás de uma porta já havia ido embora. Agora só restara esse ser infame e infantil que depois de aprontar se envergonhava.

- Isso o quê? – Ela perguntou como uma idiota.

- Se privar de mim. – Ele respondeu como um carrasco.

Os passos firmes e barulhentos das botas entraram na casa. Ele fechou a porta com mais delicadeza do que ela esperava. Ela manteu-se firme e com a cabeça erguida, tentando transpassar a confiança que não tinha.

- O que pretendia fazer, afinal? – Sirius se virava lentamente, e sua expressão transmitia um pouco de asco - Fugir de mim para sempre?

Marlene suspirou audivelmente, mas se manteve firme. Ela virou-se e começou caminhar para a sala de visitas, Sirius não precisava de um convite para segui-la.

Antes de ao menos pisar no belo tapete, Marlene sentiu a presença de Sirius mais perto do que deveria. O calor que o corpo dele emanava chegava até a pele nua dos braços dela. Seus passos pararam e seus corpos colidiram.

Marlene se virou e Sirius a prendeu pela cintura.

Ao que parecia de um espectador de fora, ele ia beijá-la a qualquer instante. Mas Sirius apenas analisava o belo rosto sem expressão de Marlene.

Ela o encarava nos olhos, fixos, quase sem piscar. Ele soltava a respiração com um certo pesar, quando parava para olhar os lábios dela. Como se aquilo fosse algo proibido.

E era. Algo proibido e que ia contra todo o orgulho dele.

Fora até lá para pedir explicações, não para voltar para ela. Não para beija-la como se nem o passado, nem o futuro e nada mais existisse; Não para sentir o coração apertar cada vez que seus olhos se encontravam; Não para agarra-la pela cintura e depois subir as escadas com ela no colo até chegar ao quarto que era o dela; Também não era para fazer amor com ela como se aquilo dependesse de sua vida; Ama-la mais que amou antes, faze-la implorar para ele ficar e permanecer uma semana naquele quarto sem nem ao menos sair da cama.

- Você está pensando em sexo, não está? - A risada de Marlene o despertou dos pensamentos.

- Não.

- Não minta pra mim, Sirius. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- A mentirosa da relação é você, não eu. – O tom acido de Sirius foi recebido como uma ofensa – Que foi, querida?

O sorriso largo no rosto dele lhe deu ânsia. Ela estava com raiva, mas com muita dignidade se soltou dele. Segurou os pulsos que estavam no fim da sua coluna e os retirou de perto de seu corpo. Ela se parecia uma princesa, uma _lady_ quando se comportava assim. Engolido a raiva para permanecer linda.

_Sempre_ linda – Ele pensou quando a via abaixando a cabeça.

- Você veio aqui para ouvir que eu não te amo, não é? Então, eu não te amo. Não quero mais te ver.

- Tá, mas agora diga isso olhando nos meus olhos. E sem mentir dessa vez, ok? – Ele disse calmo, e ela até achava que ele sorrira.

Marlene balançou a cabeça e riu parecendo incrédula.

- Você gosta de se torturar, não é mesmo? – A risada foi substituída por um olhar de repreensão – Você é um masoquista. Por que ainda vem atrás de mim?! Gosta de sofrer, por acaso?! Eu não te amo, Sirius, entenda de uma vez por todas.

- Se não me ama, por que abriu a porta?

Ela se afastou, _mas_ _que merda de pergunta era aquela?!_

- Porque você pediu para eu abrir.

- Mas você sabe que não tem obrigação nenhuma em fazer as coisas que eu lhe peço. – Ele deu um passo para perto dela - Sabe que não tem mais nenhuma relação comigo, não quer mais ter nada comigo, mas você Marlene, você continua abrindo as malditas portas e me deixando entrar.

Os olhos castanhos eram fendas, enquanto os cinza estavam abertos e mais penetrantes que nunca.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que você me quer por perto, sim! – Ele gritou e o teto alto da casa fez que a voz dele ecoasse - Que merda, Lene! Quer que eu fique do seu lado, quer que eu permaneça com você! Como você pode ser tão...

- Tão o quê?

- Contraditória.

As fendas que eram os olhos dela, agora miravam o chão. Os lábios estavam comprimidos e as mãos fechadas. Sirius a olhava como se ela fosse uma bomba que explodiria a qualquer momento.

- Bem, então saia da minha casa. – Ela disse em tom baixo.

Ela encarava os sapatos dele e eles não se moveram nem um milímetro sequer. Sirius cruzou os braços e disse em alto e bom som:

- Não.

Marlene levantou a cabeça devagar e o encarou. Ela não precisou falar nada, Sirius sabia que ela queria ouvir a resposta de novo.

- Não vou sair daqui, Marlene.

Ela soltou o ar que ainda havia nos pulmões enquanto girava os calcanhares em direção a janela. Ela abriu a cortina e observou as arvores se mexerem por uns instantes. Sirius prestava atenção a cada movimento dela. Marlene sorriu antes de voltar a falar.

- Sabe, hoje eu passei um ótimo dia. Estive feliz desde a hora em que acordei, e foi assim até a maldita hora em que você começou a esmurrar minha porta. – Ela virou o rosto para olha-lo – Eu passei um dia feliz, Sirius, sem você. E já faz um tempo que a minha felicidade não é mais sinônimo da sua presença. Aliás, ultimamente vem sido exatamente ao contrário.

- E desde quando você sabe o que é felicidade, Marlene? – Ele perguntou cruzando os braços e se sentando no braço da poltrona mais próxima – Não era isso o que você vivia me perguntando? "_O que é a felicidade?"_

- Eu cresci, Sirius. Descobri minha própria resposta.

- Mas não parece satisfeita com ela.

Ele sorriu olhando-a, e ela se odiou muito por sentir um calafrio de excitação ao ver aquele sorriso dirigido a ela.

Ela não poderia ser mais vulnerável a ele, aquilo era errado, já foi comprovado o que não dava certo.

O ódio instantâneo tomou conta dela e pareceu neutralizar todo o resto dos sentimentos. Seus punhos estavam fechados e antes que pudesse se refrear já estava gritando.

- Que merda você quer que eu te diga, hein? Veio aqui pra ouvir o quê, exatamente? Te digo agora e você some daqui e finge que nunca me conheceu. – Disse ela dando passadas largas até chegar em frente a poltrona que Sirius estava sentado.

As mãos de dedos longos ficaram presos na cintura, Marlene estava desesperada e com a raiva que Sirius não via desde os tempos de escola. Ele se levantou, mas ela não se intimidou com a estatura mais alta que ele tinha. Para Sirius, até pareceu que ela estava curiosa com o que viria a seguir. E com toda a sinceridade, ele disse o que queria.

- Algo com "Eu te amo, Sirius".

Ela abriu a boca, mas antes que algum som saísse de lá, Sirius a beijou. O antebraço dele foi passado por trás da cintura dela e ele mexeu os lábios sobre os de Marlene, mas a boca dela não se movia.

Com uma das mãos, ele moveu o maxilar e a bochecha dela para que abrisse a boca para ele, mas Marlene parecia não sentir. Sirius desgrudou seus lábios dos dela, para distribuir pequenos e rápidos beijos pelos lábios, queixo, nariz, e por quase toda a bela face dela. Ele queria convencê-la, tenta-la, seduzi-la.

Mas Marlene estava estática. Se o corpo dela não fosse quente, Sirius juraria que era uma estátua.

Quando ele finalmente havia se cansado, encontrou olhos verdes fixados nos dele. Marlene estava com os olhos úmidos, mas não fazia cara de choro. Ele achou que não parecia doer nela como estava doendo nele.

A rejeição, ela sabia, sempre fora o ponto fraco dele.

Ela retirou o braço dele que estava enlaçando sua cintura, então Sirius teve certeza que ela só estava chorando dos olhos para fora. Sem sentir absolutamente nada.

- Você é uma pedra. – Ele disse com nojo, mas com um tom de humor e constatação.

Ela piscou e as lágrimas se acumularam, lhe embaçando a visão. Mas mesmo sentindo as pálpebras pesadas, sentimentos bagunçados e o corpo cansado, ela sorriu. Sorriu quase como se tudo o que ela quisesse no mundo estivesse na frente dela.

Seu sorriso era feito de orgulho, orgulho por resistir a Sirius. Por se manter firme, apesar de estar em pedaços por dentro. Ela sabia que estava se portando como uma louca, principalmente ao se lembrar que a ultima vez que sorriu assim foi na sua primeira noite com o homem parado na sua frente.

O sorriso se esticou mais ainda quando as sobrancelhas de Sirius se juntaram em incredulidade.

Agora foi a vez de Sirius ficar com raiva, ele teve a inconsequente e infantil vontade de esquecer todo o cavalheirismo e lhe dar um tapa, só pra ver se ela voltava a sanidade.

A mão dela foi até a boca e ela tentou inutilmente esconder o sorriso.

- Sirius, eu juro que...

- Não jure.

Marlene abaixou a cabeça enquanto Sirius a encarava, mas ele ainda pode ver os cantos da boca dela esticados.

_"Sorrindo por quê?"_ – Ele se perguntou.

Tentou por algum tempo procurar respostas nos olhos de Marlene, respostas sem perguntas concretas. Ela estava serena, nem parecia que estavam brigando há alguns instantes.

- Realmente quer que eu vá? – Ele disse e se surpreendeu com o próprio tom de voz.

Ela ainda encarava o chão com a respiração calma, mas as mãos não paravam de se mexer. Sirius não queria mais esperar por ela, chega de jogos de palavras e respostas ocultas. Chega de sempre cair nos mesmo jogos e esquemas dela.

Chega de ser dela.

– Olhe pra mim, Marlene. – Olhos castanho-esverdeados apareceram para lhe encarar - Preste bem atenção, se você disser "sim", eu juro... Juro pelo o que você quiser que nunca mais vou atrás de você... Está será a ultima vez que você vai me ver, está ouvindo?

Os olhos já não estavam vidrados nele, estavam em algo perto das escadas. Sirius virou-se e encontrou algumas malas grandes e mais uma menor sendo trazida pela escada por um elfo de olhos negros. Quando Sirius voltou para olha-la, as lágrimas que estavam presas nos olhos já haviam escorrido e lhe molhavam a bela face. Ela sorriu um pouco.

- Você não precisa ir a lugar nenhum. Nem me procurar. Sempre fez o que você quis Sirius, e eu sempre estive mais pra uma espectadora do que para uma guia.

Um nó foi feito na garganta dele que o impediu de respirar. Não... Ela não podia ir. _Ele_ tinha que partir, não ela! O elfo se curvou para ele perguntando algo, mas ele não prestou atenção suficiente pra saber qual era a pergunta. Estava com os olhos presos nas malas, nas cinco exatamente.

Ela não tinha coração! Como ela podia fazer isso com ele?!

Tentou se convencer de que era algo da ordem, alguma missão talvez, mas descartou a possibilidade quase na mesma hora que a pensou. Ele, Remus e Frank que pensavam nas missões para fora normalmente, e se houvesse alguma que ele não estivesse planejado, (principalmente que envolvesse Marlene) ele saberia.

Visitar parentes. Não... Os parentes fora do país que Marlene tinha eram praticamente os mesmos que ele. Tios, primos e avós na Irlanda, França e Escócia. Havia alguns perdidos na Alemanha e na África do Sul, mas... Não, não era nada isso.

Tentou pensar em alguma coisa... Tinha que ter mais alguma outra coisa! Ela não podia apenas ir embora.

- Você já me machucou muito.

A voz dela o fez despertar. Pareceu que ele não respirara por vários minutos, e não segundos como realmente aconteceu. Parecia que seu coração estava com a força um martelo contra suas costelas, era incontrolável.

Ela estava se abraçando e mordendo os lábios. Sirius colocou as mãos nos bolsos para não esfregar o rosto mais uma vez.

- Então por que não me deixa tentar te curar? – A voz dele saiu calma.

- Porque depois de me curar, você vai me ferir exatamente como já fez antes.

Marlene olhava longe, e disse aquilo como se tivesse ensaiado aquela mesma frase por muito tempo. Sirius abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, tentando organizar os pensamentos, tentando achar sentido em alguma coisa ali. Ela limpava as lágrimas às vezes e Sirius coçava a nuca de vez em quando, eles ficaram quietos alguns minutos.

- As malas já estão prontas, Srta. Marlene.

- Obrigada, Ariel.

O elfo de olhos grandes e pretos caminhou para a cozinha enquanto Marlene se aproximava das malas no pé da escada. Sirius deu alguns passos grandes e a alcançou, a segurou pelo rosto e apenas olhou-a.

Desenhou o nariz, o queixo, os lábios, tudo da face da mulher sem desgrudar os olhos dos dela. Ela pareceu querer dizer algo, mas Sirius pressionou o polegar sobre os lábios dela. Com o pedido de silencio, Marlene retirou as mãos dele de seu rosto e as segurou entre as dela.

- Você vai partir, não vai? – Sirius perguntou estupidamente.

- Vou. – Ela disse baixo enquanto afirmava com a cabeça.

- Vai voltar?

- Não.

Ele pensou que era o fim, não havia mais por que voltar ali. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu os lábios dela sobre os seus e prontamente abriu os lábios para recebê-la. Aquele beijo não tinha gosto de desculpas, nem de perdão. Se parecia mais como uma despedida.

- Não me esquece. – Ela pediu baixinho.

- Não vou. – Ele afirmou.

- Mas vai tentar. – Os dedos dela prenderam nas juntas das mãos dele – Vai tentar muito.

- Eu não vou conseguir.

Ela riu pelo nariz e ele sorriu tristemente. Os lábios dele atingiram a bochecha esquerda dela e deslizaram até perto do ouvido. Marlene quis que aquele momento demorasse a passar, que se arrastasse, parasse e que ela pudesse voltar para aquele instante o quanto quisesse. Prendeu os dedos ainda mais nas mãos grandes dele.

- Eu amo você.

E Sirius soltou-se dela e caminhou de volta até a porta, girou a maçaneta e saiu sem olhar para trás nem uma única vez mais.

* * *

N/A: Um dia vou escrever uma fanfic Sirius/Marlene com um final feliz, prometo. hahaha

Fiz essa fanfic com base em duas músicas, uma foi _"Atrás da Porta"_ do Chico Buarque e a outra "_Do Lado de Dentro"_ dos Los Hermanos.

Muito obrigada por ler :)


End file.
